Todo concluye al fin
by DeeP PrincesS
Summary: Todos estan en contra...pero ellos realmente se aman y necesitan estar juntos...que hacer para escapar de la gente?....ONE SHOT


* * *

Todo concluye al fin

**ONE-SHOT**

Por: **D**ee**P** **P**rinces**S**

**Disclaimer:** Basado en los personajes de J.K. Rowling

* * *

Ya estaba oscureciendo, y Draco salía de su mansión. Iba a encontrase con su novia, como lo hacía todas las noches. A escondidas, y sólo bajo la luz de la luna, como la primera vez. Era un amor prohibido, impensado, pero inevitable. ¿Una serpiente y una leona? Pero se amaban, se amaban demasiado, y se necesitaban para…¿vivir?.

Hermione se encontraba sola, en una plaza, esperando a su amado. Pálida, por la falta de luz…inexpresiva, observaba con detenimiento las copas de los árboles que se movían bruscamente a causa del fuerte e incesante viento. El frío penetraba los cuerpos inmóviles en las veredas. Ansiaba la llegada de Draco, su ventanita para olvidarse del mundo. Era lo único que valía la pena, era con quien lograba escaparse, aunque fuese por un ratito, de esa pesadilla a la que otros llamaban vida.

* * *

_Flash back_

Herm, cuidado atrás!

Gracias Harry…

Hermione corrió en busca de Ron, quien había sido atacado por un mortífago. Concentrada en preocuparse por la salud de su amigo, tropezó con un cuerpo inerte que se encontraba tendido sobre el suelo.

Ahhghhg…Se escuchó el grito seco, profundo pero ahogado de un hombre.

Hermione cayó extrañada encima del cuerpo. Luego de unos segundos abrió sus ojos miel y descubrió un par de hermosas perlas grises que la miraban con detenimiento, entre los mechones rubios platinados que caían elegantemente sobre el rostro.

Granger?

Malfoy?

Te puedes quitar de arriba mío que me estás aplastando? Además, gracias a tu ESTÚPIDO amigo el pobretón, casi no puedo moverme.

Lo siento (N/A: es que tengo mal aliento! jajajaja xD)

Hermione tomó su varita e inconscientemente hechizó a Draco, para ayudarlo…éste, gracias a la joven, ya no se sentía tan mal.

Se acercó, tierna, lenta y temerosamente a ella y la besó suavemente. Hermione, sorprendida, pero contenta a la vez, le correspondió. Se hundieron es un profundo y cálido beso. Minutos mas tarde Herm recordó a su amigo, y, con el permiso de Draco, fue a verlo. Ya era demasiado tarde…había muerto.

_Fin del flash back_

* * *

Draco llegó al lugar de encuentro, esa fría y oscura plaza en la que veía a Hermione todas las noches. Ella se le acercó y besó sus finos y suaves labios. Él la miró a los ojos, y comenzaron a caminar. Pronto estarían en la habitación de Draco; juntos hasta antes de que el sol comience a asomar, como siempre lo hacían, ya que pasaban el resto del día escondidos, intentando huir de la gente, esa que los juzgaba por el solo hecho de estar juntos, o por las historias que habían escuchado de ellos.

Se pasaron la noche entre abrazos y besos…aunque también buscando alguna forma para poder disfrutar más de su existencia. Ya no aguantaban la indiferencia de la gente frente a ellos, estaban agotados de no encontrar un lugar, solo tenían una opción. Draco solo la tenía a ella…y Herm, lo tenía a él, ya que Harry se oponía a la relación entre el ex - slytherin y la ex – griffindor; además, seguía con la idea de que Draco había sido el causante de la muerte de su mejor amigo, Ron.

La velada se pasó muy rápido, como siempre…pero terminó sin ninguna respuesta a la pregunta que se venían haciendo desde hacía bastante tiempo.

* * *

Ella, sola en la habitación. A oscuras, sólo con algunos rayos de luna que se filtraban por entre las ramas y la ventana. Sombras tenebrosas, figuras escondidas, solo se escuchaba su respiración agitada. Se acercó a la chimenea y esperó. Una voz tétrica se escuchó y una silueta perfecta se dejó ver del otro lado. Ya estaban cansados de esa vida, y habían tomado una decisión.

El joven agarró una campera, una mochila y salió de su casa. Era como si no existiera, nadie notaba su presencia. Luego de caminar varias cuadras frenó en una oscura y solitaria plaza. Se dirigió hacia un banco que se encontraba a unos metros. Allí aguardaba su novia, como todas las noches.

Él le había propuesto una solución, la última que les quedaba. Iban a dejar esa vida llena de prejuicios, y lo iban a hacer juntos. Sintieron un leve dolor en todo el cuerpo, se dijeron cuanto se amaban, temiendo que fuese la última vez que podrían hacerlo, y cayeron, fríos, pero por primera vez luego de muchos años, con una sonrisa en su rostro, sobre el banco.

* * *


End file.
